


【德帕】共同治愈（出租车司机x热天午后）

by Death_Stranding



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Taxi Driver (1976), 出租车司机, 热天午后
Genre: M/M, 德帕 - Freeform, 罗伯特德尼罗, 阿尔帕西诺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: Travis遇到了一个人，得到了一些东西。
Relationships: Robert De Niro/Al Pacino, Travis Bickle/Sonny Wortzik, 德帕
Kudos: 2





	【德帕】共同治愈（出租车司机x热天午后）

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名其妙冒出来的一篇，不确定有没有符合设定  
> 只源于我的一个幻想  
> （甚至不知道这算不算德帕……）

他第一次见他是在电视上，电视里的人身上挂着件白色的衣裳，振臂一呼揽起情绪，将数不清的美元钞票撒向蜂拥的人群，阳光刺在他身上，他看起来像只可笑的白鸟，又像樽廉价的神像。

镜头紧接着给了他一个特写，Travis看见那双失神的眼睛，那里沉痛得只有一片浓重的黑，却又如此，如此清醒地映照着市民，警察，和他。

那个瞬间，他觉得自己得到了什么。

从计划到准备，到真正把人拖进出租车前后只用了不到两个小时，这还算上了被堵在路上的时间，他鲜少在白日里出现，因此对于午间拥堵的交通一无所知，期间一直开着的车载电台里循环传播着电视上的劫匪的消息——大多数由大人物们惺惺作态的点评组成，从个人心理，到社会问题，都是些没完没了的垃圾话。

不过最终他还是得知了对方同自己一样，参与过越| | |战，于是他在事发地对所有人声称自己是Sonny遗落的同伴，以此驱逐人群一路走到了银行门口，而Sonny从那层玻璃里出来，对他皱着眉，除去费解，没什么其他情绪。

Travis上前牵住他的手，只说了一句话。

“跟我来。”

他说道，“他们不会放过你。”

他们被汹涌的人群吞没。

现在，Sonny坐他泥泞的床铺上，这间向来不入流的公寓忽然容纳了两个无所适从的人，也显示出了一点不同寻常的味道。

“他们会一直记得你。”Travis坐在小桌前面对着他说道，“你会成为传奇。”

“没错。”

Sonny抱着他的枪，柔软地啃噬着自己艳红的唇，有点怅然若失，“可是，你想让我为你做什么？”

他抬起头，那双寂静如深潭的眼里始终没有一点波澜，依然诚实地映照着世界，无知而诚挚的发问，“我能为你做什么？”

他被问懵了，某种情结忽然膨胀又极快地破碎，令他难以招架，不知所措。

“我不是为了你……”

他忽然沉默，汗液成股成股的向下消逝，他们都满身水渍，疲惫又躁动，仿佛仍经受着，那个正午间的太阳。

电台陆续报道了仅剩的劫匪的后续进展，Sonny的身世一点一点的被探知透彻，而当最终的，属于警察的胜利传来的时候，他们正坐在纽约街头的一辆出租车里。

属于Travis的，今天上午用来将人绑走的那辆。

他们漫无目的地行驶在街头，玻璃隔绝了外面的醉酒与人事，他们听不见讨论，听不见组成社会的虚伪与问好。

没人在意他们，没人注意他们，而在这一方天地里，他们甚至不是独立的个体，那股午后的热起再一次袭击了他们，他们肌肤相触，一起汗流浃背；他们相互融合，产生了一种，奇妙的、共通的孤独。

他们在交通灯下凝视彼此，Sonny强硬地扯下Travis放在方向盘上的手，将他拉向自己，给他塞了一把枪。

“杀了我。”

Sonny说道，“告诉他们你是个英雄。”

熟悉的重量与质感唤起了曾经的情绪，他们允许那把枪抵在Sonny的下颚，黑色的枪械衬在白色的背景下，意外的色彩斑斓。

Travis吻住眼前湿润而绮丽的唇，像吻住一片花瓣，在很长一段时间里，他只有花。

凋零的，燃烧的，盛放的。

他们从一开始就没打算相互治愈。

莫名其妙冒出来的一篇，没打算细改，如有语句不通的地方还请包涵。

提前祝各位新年快乐(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
